


Wine cellar

by Rotkehlchen2



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, References to Depression, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotkehlchen2/pseuds/Rotkehlchen2
Summary: Смит бы посмеялся, в любой другой момент сказав, что хорошего и правильного в нём нет практически ничего. Смит бы съязвил в ответ, подыгрывая и развлекая себя и Лору. Всё, что смог сделать Смит, так это уставиться на свои штаны, разглядывая твердеющий член сквозь уютную шерстяную ткань.
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Laura Pressfield
Kudos: 4





	Wine cellar

Если бы кто-нибудь сказал Рэймонду с утра, что его день разделится на «до оргазма» и после, то он бы врезал этому фантазёру без задней мысли.

Его день был расписан не поминутно — посекундно. Принципиальный, педантичный, аккуратный — Смит прекрасно знал стоимость своего времени, и вот уж точно поместить среди всего этого действия не то чтобы секс, одну лишнюю мысль о нём было невозможно.

Ведь день-то был донельзя обычный. Отдать приказы, принять приказы, попить чаю в их пабе, отвезти Микки на запланированную встречу с лордом. Двенадцатому, пиздец с которым едва не вышел из-под контроля. И пиздец которого чудом выжил после трагичного передоза. Кажется, это её мать первой вспомнила о заветном пузырьке налоксона, позволившего вытащить почти бездыханное тельце с того света. 

Микки от этого пиздеца попросил держаться подальше, но одним глазом подглядывать, что всё в порядке. Дать Прессфилдам немного времени разобраться в себе и их непутёвой дочке. Не дать ей снова сбежать к утырку Пауэру, подкупить санитаров и врачей на молчание о том, чьего отпрыска они лечат от наркозависимости. Найти психотерапевта, который не побежит в полицию на слова о том, что Лору преследуют кошмары о смерти Аслана. 

Пока Пирсон не захотел покрыть убытки от закрытой фермы за счёт расширения других. Места ведь хватало более чем. Надо было только подсластить жизнь герцогу и пообещать что угодно за пару дней шума и дополнительной работы. 

Поездки на угодья лордов Рэю нравились. Боссу бы он признаваться не стал, но зелень деревьев, кустов и холмов производила на него умиротворяющее воздействие, позволяя на секунду отвлечься от чисел, бумаг и тревог. Вдохнуть полной грудью, провести небольшой сеанс медитации на природе. Даже в том, что его никто не звал внутрь дома Рэймонд находил поразительное спокойствие. 

Припарковав машину чуть в сторонке от парадного входа в поместье, Смит вышел размяться. Покурить, походить вокруг дома, дать нервному мозгу насладиться бесконечной зеленью, проклевывающейся ранней весной. Было всё ещё прохладно, так что Рэй не забыл утеплиться курткой с воротником, который всегда можно поднять в непогоду. Только он успел щелкнуть зажигалкой, как услышал громкий заливистый смех. Это было непривычно. И неудивительно, что Смит пошёл на звук, время от времени делая затяжки. 

— Орфи, прекрати! — первое, что бросилось в глаза — это бледные ноги. Две белые рыбные палочки до того, как их обмакнут в панировку. 

Девчонка была двинутой, раз вышла на улицу в шортах по колено. Ладно хоть кофта выглядела тёплой, еще и с хорошим таким воротником. Рэй наблюдал, чуть склонив голову за тем, как Лора безуспешно отбивалась от чёрного лабрадора, который лизал её лицо и руки. Выглядела она лучше. Очевидно, живее, чем в прошлую их встречу, но всё ещё болезненно худая, всё ещё ослабленная лекарствами. 

Лабрадор первым заметил его присутствие — и сразу же кинулся встречать, из-за чего Прессфилд смогла сесть на траве, рассеянно поглядывая, куда же именно помчался её пёс. Она даже не успела крикнуть, что собака добрая — Орфи уже вылизывал подставленную ладонь, не пахнущую сигаретами. Смит собак не боялся и даже не полез за антисептиком, пока гладил добродушного пса между ушей. 

— Ну и кто у нас тут хороший мальчик? — Рэймонд присел на корточки, придерживая сигарету губами и заводя руку за одно ухо пса. — Как его зовут? 

— Орфей, — Лора неспешно подошла, слегка обхватывая себя руками. Она не знала, как ей следует относиться к подобному посетителю: конечно, поняла, что сейчас его босс торчит в кабинете отца и они там ведут свои деловые дела, но почему-то думала, что кто-то вроде Смита должен был находиться рядом в кабинете, а не курить на улице. — Это традиция. Мы всех собак называли в честь героев греческих мифов, — пояснила она тут же. 

— Интересная традиция, — кивнул Рэй, поднимая чуть прищуренный взгляд на Прессфилд. Она разглядывала его фирменным хмурым взглядом, цепляясь за его черты лица, потому что помнила его плохо. Помнила бороду, такое забыть сложно. Совершенно не помнила, что у него такие светлые глаза и волосы. Заново изучала изящные линии итальянских очков ручной работы, подавляя в себе желание по этому лицу врезать. 

Он лишил её всего. Возомнил себя блядским рыцарем, приехавшим на спасение. А она просила? Просила возвращаться в поместье под надзор уже не только родителей? Хотела лишиться Пауэра и его влюблённого взгляда? Нет. Но, как и всегда, её никто не спрашивал. Все считали, что знали лучше неё, что ей нужно. И сейчас Лора совсем не знала, что сказать. «Спасибо, что вытащил, мудак» или, может, «За что ты так с моими друзьями»? Выбор был откровенно хуёвый, так что она предпочла помолчать, тоже положив руку на лоб пса и почесывая его тихонько. 

— Выглядишь лучше, — заметил Рэй, нарушая напряжённую тишину. — Не знаю только, как тебе не холодно, — кивнул он на молочные конечности. 

— Закалённая, — пожала плечами Лора достаточно непринуждённо, но поза всё ещё была закрытая. Смит хмыкнул негромко, и что ещё сказать не знал. Спрашивать как она себя чувствует было тупо, ведь по ней видно. Руки подрагивают, губы всё ещё пересохшие и серые. Позыв снять с себя куртку и накинуть ей на плечи Рэймонд вовремя подавил. Всё равно от него она такого подарка не примет. 

— С вами прогуляться можно? — наконец, нашёлся с вопросом Смит, поднимаясь и выдыхая чуть громче от этого действия. 

— Да пожалуйста, — вновь пожала плечами она. Даже если было видно, что на самом деле ответ был «иди ты к чёрту». 

— Лора! — вдруг раздалось с окна первого этажа, и пока Прессфилд разворачивалась, Рэй успел оценить быстрым взглядом, что этого человека он не знал. — Далеко не уходить, помнишь? 

— Помню, — отозвалась она и на немой вопрос «кто?», ответила уже Смиту и негромко: — Санитар. Ставит уколы в жопу и отсчитывает таблетки на каждый день. 

Пока они ходили кругами по небольшой лужайке близко к дому, а лабрадор счастливо крутился под ногами, обещая своим хвостом понаоставлять синяков на икрах, найти тему для разговора не удалось. Но и тишина уже не была такой напряжённой, и Лора не прятала свои руки. Расслабилась рядом с ним, понимая, что Рэй ей ничего не сделает. Хотя у него все мысли были о том, как бы загнать девчонку в дом и посадить где-нибудь у камина. Нельзя же так. 

Постепенно они добрели до скамейки, и Смит уселся первым, вытягивая слегка ноги. Пёс продолжал нарезать круги, а Лора, пускай и поколебавшись, всё-таки села рядом, склоняясь в его сторону и упираясь острым локтём куда-то чуть выше плеча, пока ладонью подперла свою голову. От такого жеста Рэй вздрогнул, но не нашёлся, что сказать. Она же не приставала к нему, в конце концов. Обыденный жест, так что волноваться не стоит. 

— Чем ты обычно занимаешься? — добавлять «на лечении» Смит не стал. И так было понятно. 

— Читаю. Гуляю с Орфи. Пишу музыку по ночам, — отрывисто поделилась Прессфилд, — жру таблетки, — лицо её при этом выглядело ужасно недовольным. 

— Ну ещё месяца полтора и будешь свободна, не так ли? — сколько длится реабилитация Рэй знал. Сейчас Лора перешла от стадии «избавить организм от наркоты» к «поддержать психику». Но наверняка всё ещё чувствовала себя хреново. 

— Свободна, как же, — едко усмехнулась Прессфилд, вплетая пальцы в свои волосы. — Свобода и жизнь в качестве дочки герцога немного несовместимы. 

— Я бы поспорил. Свободы и возможностей у тебя намного больше, чем у среднестатистического обитателя Лондона, — поправил очки Рэй, — деньги, связи, вот это всё. Только ты от них бежишь, как от чумы, считая, что они делают тебе хуже.

— Нашёлся тут психотерапевт, — Лора закатила глаза, уводя взгляд в сторону и заслужив негромкий смешок от него. 

— Вообще ни капли. Просто надеюсь дождаться нового альбома, — он кивнул с какой-то уверенностью. Неслышно посмеялся, когда заметил припизднутость во взгляде Лоры: она явно не ожидала от него познаний в её музыке. — Не смотри на меня так, словно я двухсотлетнюю вазу разбил. Даже такие старики как я музыку слушают. А твой последний альбом в лёгких тонах восьмидесятых с этим тяжёлым синтезатором навевает ностальгию. 

— Ну нихуя ж себе, — только и смогла выдавить из себя Прессфилд.

— Я бы попросил леди не выражаться, — как строгий учитель отчитал Рэймонд, поймав задор в её глазах. 

— А то что? — Лора приблизила лицо совсем вплотную, — в угол поставишь?

— Отшлёпаю и заставлю рот помыть с мылом, — Смит задорность поощрил, не став отодвигаться. Поддерживать прямой контакт глазами проблем никогда не вызывало. С близостью было сложнее, но опять же, она не касалась его лица, так что можно было и потерпеть для пущего эффекта. 

— Ну пойдём тогда, — Прессфилд облизнула губы чуть медленнее, чем требовалось, — а то ты же у нас весь такой хороший, правильный, замечательный. 

Смит бы посмеялся, в любой другой момент сказав, что хорошего и правильного в нём нет практически ничего. Смит бы съязвил в ответ, подыгрывая и развлекая себя и Лору. Всё, что смог сделать Смит, так это уставиться на свои штаны, разглядывая твердеющий член сквозь уютную шерстяную ткань. Мысли бились в пустой голове, кажется, охуевая не меньше их носителя. Сил хватило только на то, чтобы приоткрыть рот и часто проморгаться. 

Наблюдала за этим представлением Прессфилд с не меньшим охуеванием. Нет, она, конечно, понимала, что рядом с ней сидел мужчина, но такой яркой реакции на лёгкие заигрывания совсем не ожидала. И пыталась понять, в чём было дело. 

— Это ты так на «отшлепаю» или «хорошего» реагируешь? — на вопрос Рэй только громко сглотнул, ощущая, как на втором слове член дёрнулся. 

— Хорошего, — едва слышно просипел он, даже не пытаясь отодвинуться. Мысли были заняты другим. Он об этом подозревал давно. На то, что похвала Микки заставляла его делать то, чего не хотелось. На то, что после отчитывания он ходил в подавленном состоянии. На то, как возбуждался от пьяных комплиментов нечастых попыток снять напряжение. Но сейчас? Рядом с тем пиздецом, от которого надо держаться подальше? Пока вся её семья и прислуга дома, и его босс впридачу?

А вот Лора сомневаться не стала. Крепко ухватила пальцами за рукав куртки и потянула за собой, ухмыляясь совсем уж пошло. Недавно её дозу антидепрессантов понизили, и это было невыносимо. Невыносимо хотелось трахаться. Только вот поместье такими радостями жизни не обеспечивало, а лезть, как многие другие аристократы, к личному водителю было ну как-то совсем мерзко, учитывая, что знала она его лет с семи. 

Почему Смит пошёл следом он не знал. Надо было остановиться, развернуться и уйти в машину. И сидеть там, перебирая в голове проблемы своего отсутствия личной жизни. Пока они гуляли по длинным коридорам переходов из здания в здание, Рэй смог собраться с мыслями. Решил, что пошёл следом ради того, чтобы сказать, что никакого секса не будет, что он не идиот, что её родители дома, что всё это запрещено. Кем запрещено он правда еще не придумал, но линия слов выстраивалась более-менее чёткая.

Среди всех помещений Прессфилд остановилась на винном погребе. Прохладно, но зато в закутке точно есть стол, который подойдёт для любых действий и дверь закрывается на замок изнутри. И так рано днём мало кому понадобится заглянуть и пересчитать бутылки. Поэтому, утягивая Рэя за собой и заперев за ними дверь, она тут же запрыгнула на стол, хватая Смита за жилетку и притягивая к себе в настойчивом поцелуе.

Рэймонд на поцелуй не ответил, оставаясь, конечно, стоять рядом и пытаясь начать говорить, не обращая внимания на прижатые к нему бёдра. Даже закрытая дверь не остановила полёт фантазии о том, как какой-нибудь кто у них там, мажордом, дворецкий, лакей, пройдёт мимо, откроет и увидит потрясающую картину. 

— Лора, — начал строго Смит, хотя строго это громко сказано. Он явно попытался быть строгим, но терялся за натиском мягких поцелуев в шею. — Между нами сегодня ничего не будет, — попытался выровнять тон Рэй, аккуратно положив ладони на её плечи. Только почему-то всё ещё не отстранился. И не вышел из комнаты. 

— Совсем ничего? — когда её рука скользнула вдоль ширинки, кончиками пальцев задевая его там, где в принципе не должна была, он содрогнулся, сгорбившись слегка и продолжая дышать ртом. Блять. Рэймонд только и успел что вытянуть бутылочку антисептика из кармана куртки и щедро облить им и свои руки, и ладошки Лоры. Чёрт его знает, что ей в голову ударит, а так хоть чисто будет. Удивление на её лице было подлинным, но ладони она протёрла. 

— Совсем, — собрал Рэй свой самый строгий тон, который удавалось вытянуть в данной ситуации, — он упадёт через пару минут. Ты совершенно не того человека решила затащить в винный погреб, — он выдавил усмешку, даже когда Лора оплела его шею руками, не двинулся ближе, — впрочем, о вине я знаю много. Винтаж, купаж, сульфиты, танины, тельность, — отвлекал он себя разговорами. Слова, которые он так долго готовил куда-то подло съебались и приходилось импровизировать. 

— Хорошо, расскажи мне про Семильон эти пару минут, пока он не упадёт, — тихо посмеялась Прессфилд, ловко расстегивая ремень на его брюках и забираясь ледяной ладонью к горячей плоти, заставив Смита на пару секунд задержать дыхание, прежде чем он смог прийти в себя и начать говорить. Было слишком сложно отодвинуться, так что за возможность говорить он уцепился, как за спасительную соломинку. 

— Изначально французский сорт, сейчас выращивается в больших количествах ещё в Австралии и Америке, — он втянул воздух через сцепленные зубы от мягкого движения ладони, — выдерживается до десяти лет, с преобладающими вкусами ромашки, лайма и соли. Если год был теплее обычного, переходит во вкус папайи, инжира и лимонного кёрда, — какого чёрта он ещё не вытащил эту наглую руку из своих штанов Рэй не знал. Просто говорил, надеясь, что тревожность сыграет с ним свой трюк, который оставлял его без разрядки даже в те дни, когда хотелось. — В районе Бордо выдерживается в дубовых бочках.

— Ты такой эрудированный и образованный, — прошептала Лора ему на ухо, и Смит только заторможенно смотрел на то, как член становился всё твёрже. Захотелось воскликнуть «какого хуя! Я тебя спрашиваю, хуй». — И ничего он не падает. 

— Обычно к этому моменту я уже начинаю извиняться. «Дело не в тебе, дело во мне», — негромко пояснил он, рвано выдыхая от ощущения большого пальца на чувствительной головке. — У меня ОКР и крайне расшатанная нервная система, — кого именно от отвлекал разговорами Рэй уже не подозревал. Скорее себя, чем её. — А когда проблема в голове, это намного сложнее, чем поднять его таблетками. 

— Но сегодня что-то отличается от «обычно», да? — Лора перехватила одну его руку со своего плеча и медленно повела в шорты. Смит в очередной раз чуть не задохнулся, когда его пальцы коснулись нежных складок. Нижнего белья на ней не было. Пиздец. 

Рэймонд прекрасно знал, что отличалось от обычно. Похвала. Ебаная похвала. Которая перекрывала даже тревогу быть застуканным сейчас в этом акте обмена рук в чужих штанах. А может...? Проблемы того не стоили. Просто надо вытащить руку и уйти в машину, размышляя о том, как найти себе пьяную жертву в пабе и заставить её говорить хвалебные словечки на ухо. Или попросить Прессфилд продолжить то, что она начала. У неё хорошо получалось. Не заезженное псиное «хороший мальчик». 

— Обычно умным и замечательным меня никто не называет, — признавшись через силу, Рэй капитулировал перед натиском, снимая и откладывая очки в сторону на столе, принимаясь нежно ласкать Лору пальцами. 

— Странно, — на этот раз настала её очередь прерывисто дышать, откинувшись чуть назад и подавшись бёдрами вперёд. — Потому что у тебя такие мягкие и ухоженные руки, — она хотела добавить ещё что-то про приятные пальцы, но подавилась словами. Рэй вцепился в её губы жадно, быстро, без промедления толкаясь языком в податливый рот. 

Раз у него возникла уникальная возможность удержать член в стоячем состоянии дольше чем пару минут, надо было ей воспользоваться. Раз уж Прессфилд так хотела этого — кто он такой, чтобы ей отказать? Микки всегда искал самые прямые пути к удовлетворению своих лордов. Вот Рэй тоже. Удовлетворяет. 

Пальцами одной руки Смит принялся лихорадочно расстегивать пуговицы жилетки и рубашки. От предвкушения руки подрагивали, некоторые места поддавались плохо, Лора недовольно сопела ему в ухо, оставляя влажный след языка где-то на шее и нетерпеливо дергая рубашку. Пара нижних пуговиц с треском отлетели на пол, и Рэймонд поморщился, одним жестом избавляясь от куртки и жилетки. Ладно, эти пуговицы были внизу, никто не заметит. Рубашку он пока оставил в расстёгнутом состоянии, и совершенно забыл о галстуке. 

— Вау, — Рэй горделиво зарделся на такую реакцию от Прессфилд. — А всех барыг подбирают по кубикам на прессе? — добавила она с тихой усмешкой, кончиками пальцев проходясь по его животу, от рёбер строго вниз. Оставалось только тихо сопеть, подаваясь ласке навстречу. Смит плавился от негромких комплиментов, удерживаясь за бедро Лоры и ощущая себя моцареллой в духовке на пицце. Такой же горячий и тянущийся.

— Да, когда Микки выкладывал вакансию консильери на Reed, там было два требования: уметь работать с цифрами и иметь все шесть кубиков пресса, — обычно во время секса Смит был серьёзным, но с Лорой было так просто. Пошутить, пока она прокладывает дорожку мокрых укусов по его торсу, продолжая надрачивать всё ещё стоящий член. Просто ёбаная сказка какая-то. 

Неторопливо стянув с Прессфилд тёплую кофту, а затем приподняв её бёдра и избавив от шорт, Рэй подёрнулся ближе, нависая и утопая в поцелуях, не спеша стягивать последний предмет одежды на девчонке — белую майку. Лифчика на ней тоже не было. 

Но у любой сказки есть подъёбка. Смит понял, в чём была его — презервативы отсутствовали. В погребе их искать точно тупая затея, и это почему-то задело слишком сильно. А ведь он уже настроился. Построил в голове картинку за две секунды, как будет вбивать Лору в старый стол, прикрывая её рот ладонью. И разрушение картинки задело так сильно, что он остановился, упираясь лбом между грудей Прессфилд и обреченно выдыхая, обводя большим пальцем сосок. 

— Что-то не так? — тут же поинтересовалась она, растрепывая зачёсанные назад волосы. Рэй на ласку поддался, мягко целуя кожу под задранной майкой, а потом уперся подбородком, заставив Лору немного поёжиться от щекотки. 

— Я не могу без резинок, — Смит поднялся, упираясь обеими руками в стол, выглядел слишком грустным. — Ладно. Значит, план Б, — Прессфилд даже не успела задать вопрос, что ещё за план Б, когда Рэймонд уже устроился на коленях перед столом, подтягивая её бёдра на самый край и уверенно заводя одну её ногу себе на плечо. 

Если бы кто-то утром сказал ему, что в своих пошитых на заказ брюках он будет стоять на коленях на старом ковре в погребе, Смит бы назвал подобного человека заблуждающимся говноедом. 

— Настоящий королевский завтрак, — добавил он, оставляя лёгкий след от зубов на внутренней стороне бедра, отключив все свои фильтры. В голове фраза звучала не так паршиво, и пока Смит стыдливо пытался загладить поцелуями это представление о себе, Лора негромко смеялась, упираясь лопатками в стену и запрокинув голову. Рэй же удобно устроил ладонь на её тазовой косточке, в который раз убеждаясь, что собственно для этого они и были созданы. Чтобы так легко ложиться в руку. — Специально для меня брилась? — решил подразнить он, на самом деле радуясь, что не надо бороться ещё и со своей нелюбовью к неухоженным промежностям.

— Создаю рутину, — её тон больше не был таким веселым, и Смит прервался, чтобы заглянуть в её глаза и как-то выразить свою поддержку. — Врачи говорят, это полезно при моём состоянии. Повторяющиеся действия. Помогает не очень. 

— Тебе так кажется, — с мягкой улыбкой он чмокнул её в лобок, — рутина помогает тебе отвлечься. Делать небольшие шажки к своему благополучию. Тебе кажется, что ты не добиваешься ничего, но это неправда. Твой мозг заново учится поощрять тебя за выполненные действия. Дай ему чуть времени. И себе тоже, — Рэй больше не бродил с поцелуями вокруг да около, раз уж заговорил о поощрении. 

— Чёрт, твои усы, — Прессфилд выдохнула громко, даже не успев договорить, как обеспокоенно Смит перебил:

— Колятся? Неприятно? — от беспокойства истекающий смазкой член начал приспадать, пока Рэймонд не почувствовал, как его тянут за волосы. Послушно поднял взгляд, уже собираясь пообещать, что может перейти на пальцы. 

— Такие потрясные, — откуда она вообще знала как и что нужно сказать? Рэй простонал неразборчиво, тут же благодаря её широким жестом языка. Лора могла поклясться что он там кончиком языка выписывает своё полное имя вместе со вторым и третьим, помогая себе подушечками пальцев. Упоминать о том, что он был настоящим джентльменом и когда член в очередной раз играл с ним свою злую шутку, Смит старался оставить партнёра удовлетворенным, он не стал. Решил, что сейчас это будет лишним. 

У него последний раз такой сильный стояк был на ту девчонку из параллельного, дико похожую на Энн Хэтэуэй. В семнадцать. А не в сорок. В сорок всё было печально и даже травка не помогала. Тревожности перевешивали. Когда осёкся один раз, начинаешь надумывать о том, как это повторится снова. Мысль становится навязчивой, и вот, со временем, каждый раз раздеваясь перед кем-то, Рэй только и мог думать о том, что сейчас, вот сейчас, всё кончится, потому что член упадет и больше не поднимется. Утешающими компульсиями на этот счёт он не обзавёлся, но и с психотерапевтом разговаривать побаивался. Пускай умом понимал, что проблема это распространенная. 

— Леди Лора? — раздалось обеспокоенно за дверью, и Рэй напрягся, так и замерев с языком внутри неё. 

— Я показываю мистеру Смиту наше крутое вино, всё хорошо, — наиболее ровным голосом отозвалась Прессфилд, поглаживая Смита по волосам. Он подался назад, приводя и свой голос в порядок:

— Я хотел посмотреть, какое Неббиоло у вас есть, — добавил он, прислушиваясь к человеку за дверью, — у вас хорошая коллекция, — Рэй выдохнул облегченно, услышав уходящие шаги и тихо посмеялся, утыкаясь лбом в её ногу, прежде чем вернулся к делу. 

Лора вцепилась в его руку на себе, в таком отчаянном желании, что Смит и смог разве что простонать в ответ. Он иногда спускался рукой к себе вниз, пока играючи цеплялся губами за самые нежные местечки и слегка оттягивая. Но долго удержаться не мог, вновь укладывая обе руки на Прессфилд. Её хотелось трогать куда сильнее, чем себя. 

— Ты явно из тех, кто знает, где находится клитор, — вышло что-то между похвалой и усмешкой. Рэя это только раззадорило, заставляя вновь сосредоточить движения губ и языка на выступающем бугорке нервов. С открыто читающейся похотью в глазах он смотрел, как Лора вцепилась зубами в собственный кулак, тщетно стараясь скрыть за этим стоны. И гладила его по тыльной стороне ладони и запястью, оказывая ему такое простое поощрение. 

Словно этого было мало: Прессфилд закинула вторую ногу ему на плечо, подаваясь отчаянно бёдрами навстречу. Перед глазами сверкала статика как на ненастроенном старом телевизоре. Рэймонд был готов поклясться, что ебнулся окончательно. Потому что зубами впился в бархатную кожу, совсем близко к сочленению бедра, с опьяненным взглядом ловя очередной её стон. Потому что только чокнутый импотент вроде него мог кончить от задыхающегося действия, от вкуса Лоры на языке. Не прикасаясь к самому себе. Проверять, испачкал ли он свою одежду Смит не стал, оставив беспокойство об этом на потом. Для начала надо было разобраться с чужим оргазмом. 

То, что у Прессфилд возникли проблемы, Рэй понял сразу. По ерзанию бёдер по его лицу, по мурашкам на тощих бёдрах, по тихому похныкиванию в кулак. Антидепрессанты славились своим умением подавить любой сексуальный драйв. А ещё тем, что достичь под ними пика было дохуя сложно. Как эти тупые видео, где грузовик едет в стенку, но отмонтированно так, что он никогда не достигнет цели. Вот и Лора сейчас так же не могла достичь цели. Но Смит не торопился. Потакал её темпу, утыкался носом туда, куда вела её рука в волосах, делал те движения, которые однозначно вызывали у неё подрагивание ладони на его руке. Тешил себя надеждой, что она сможет. Не сразу, но сможет.

— У тебя такой язык, блять, — Лора продолжала хвалить его между стонами, — вельветовый, — удивительно, какими были искренними её слова. И разнообразными. Хорошо было трахать языком музыканта. Но на этот раз вместо принятия очередной похвалы, Рэй шикнул, не отрываясь от влажного вылизывания. Кажется, это стало той чертой, что так не хватало: Прессфилд изогнулась с громким стоном, слишком мило хмурясь, Смит уверенно подхватил её бёдра обеими руками, радостно улыбаясь, и оставляя небольшие поцелуи где-то внизу её впалого живота. 

Когда она потянула руки к нему на плечи, собираясь соскользнуть со стола, Рэймонд мягко остановил её действие, оставаясь стоять на коленях и тяжело дыша. 

— У нас ещё есть время, — возразила Лора, — я успею тебя поблагодарить. 

— Когда-нибудь позже, — расплылся в улыбке Смит, садясь на задницу со всё ещё согнутыми ногами и разглядывая последствия. Он испачкал ковёр и тумбочку под столом, но не свою одежду. Уже приятно. Прессфилд же, хватаясь ладонями за край стола, заглянула вниз. Вопросительно смотрела на представленный перформанс, прекрасно помня о том, что рук с неё Рэй не спускал. — Лучше помоги ковер оттереть, — усмехнулся он, доставая из кармана куртки влажные салфетки. Протянул одну и Лоре, и когда она спустилась со стола, чтобы кинуться к ковру, мягко направил её руку к ней же между ног. 

— Там и так до скрипа чисто из-за кое-кого, — прыснула она, заставив Смита покачать головой. Он же привёл себя в порядок, насколько это было возможно салфетками и стал собирать остатки своего удовольствия по тумбочке. Ковер так легко поддаваться не хотел. 

Прессфилд сидела рядом, тоже борясь с ворсом, когда Рэй не удержался, подбираясь поближе и оставляя короткий поцелуй на её плече. Она развернулась, возвращая ему поцелуй в ключицу. Он с ухмылкой оставил влажный след губ сзади её шеи, чуть уводя длинные волосы в сторону. Лора посмеялась в ответ, прижимаясь с поцелуем к его кадыку. 

— Где у вас тут ванная? — Смит с трудом смог одеться, не отвлекаясь на то, чтобы подарить ещё пару поцелуев повеселевшей Лоре. Но подхватил последнее — свои очки, возвращая их на важное место на носу. 

— По длинному коридору обратно в главное здание и там налево, — она надела кофту обратно, закатывая воротник и Рэймонд ухмыльнулся. 

— Когда будешь в Лондоне, набери меня. Вернёшь должок, а я постараюсь обзавестись резинками в быстром доступе, — Смит провел пальцами по пушистым волосам Лоры, на что она негромко посмеялась, вставая на цыпочки перед Рэем и приглушённо прошептала в его губы:

— Какие ещё презервативы, если я буду в Лондоне, то очевидно, что за новой дозой этого охуительного языка.

— Если ты так пытаешься меня задержать, то это работает, — он сложил ладонь чашкой, устраивая её на лице Прессфилд, — только не прерывай лечение. Это будет нелегко, тебе захочется сорваться, но наркотики это не выход. Ты сама знаешь, — когда она увела взгляд в пол, Смит оставил мягкий поцелуй на искусанных им же губах, — а я и мой «охуительный» язык будем ждать тебя в Лондоне, — добавил он, прежде чем отпустить Лору и отправиться в указанном направлении к ванной.

В машину он вернулся под недовольный взгляд Микки. Тот осмотрел его придирчиво, указал взглядом на часы. Рэймонд достал из бардачка расческу, возвращая волосы в нормальное состояние и после этого пристегиваясь. 

— Я тебя уже десять минут жду, Рэй. Что с твоими волосами? 

— Ветер, босс, — на улице был полный штиль. 

— Твой ветер случайно не Лорой зовут? — усмехнулся Пирсон, пока Рэй заводил машину и выруливал с дорожки поместья. — Губа у тебя не дура, конечно. 

— Да и не только губа, — еле слышно заметил Рэй, усмехнувшись в ответ. 

Если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему, что его день разделится на «до оргазма» и после, он бы всё равно назвал этого человека заблуждающимся говноедом. Только на этот раз с нахальной ухмылкой в глазах. 


End file.
